VAMONOS
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Vamonos, es mejor no fingir.


**VÁMONOS**

Por Mimicat

La tarde empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad, las calles se llenaban de apoco de personas que se marchaban a casa después de un día más de labores. El bullicio de los carruajes, los autos y personas que iban y venían animaban la ciudad.

Una figura menuda enfundada en un abrigo rojo caminaba también, sus mejillas sonrojadas por efectos del frío la hacían parecer fresca como una mañana. Dirigió a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo.

Al pasar por el café, no pudo menos que detenerse ante el gran ventanal de la tienda. Desde el interior charolas de plata llenas de pasteles y galletas le guiñaban el ojo, ella simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de poner la nariz en el frío cristal para ver de cerca las delicias que estaban dispuestas ahí para tentar a los transeúntes. Puso también las manos en el cristal este hecho le hacía parecer la niña que fuera antaño con cara de antojo y de picardía que era tan natural en ella.

Después de unos segundos, se levantó con resignación para irse a casa dando un suspiro de frustración, no había despegado el ojo de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate cuando una linda caja rosa atada con listones lilas estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí –escuchó decir a una aterciopelada y varonil voz- así que pensé que si no podías atravesar la vidriera, el contenido de ella vendría a ti-

Ella miró la caja, la enguantada mano que la sostenía, recorriendo el brazo enfundado en un abrigo gris, hasta llegar al rostro del dueño de la voz. Ella sonrió con alegría al mirarlo, él simplemente se estremeció ante este gesto de la chica.

La joven tomó la caja y se colgó del brazo que él galantemente le ofreció y comenzaron a andar. Ella se apretó al brazo cálido del joven para cubrirse del viento frío, él bajaba la cabeza para cubrir su rostro con la bufanda de seda que le cubría hasta la nariz.

-¿Te apetece cenar en algún lugar o prefieres ir a tu casa?

-Creo que es mejor ir a casa está haciendo mucho frío ¿no te parece?

-Si es verdad

Doblaron la esquina para dirigirse a la casa de la joven cuando un lujoso auto se detuvo a la puerta de un restaurante, el chofer bajó y abrio la puerta, del auto salió Archie Cornwell y después ayudó a bajar a la tía abuela Elroy.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron en seco al verlos, el chico aflojó el brazo para liberar la mano de la chica para que ella se soltara, como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes. Para su sorpresa ella no se liberó de su brazo, sino que se acercó aún más a él, ella lo miró a los ojos, él sorprendido ante este gesto le devolvió la mirada con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y siguieron caminando con paso firme.

Los Andrew apresuraron su entrada al restaurante a causa del viento así que no vieron a la pareja que pasó justamente cuando cerraban la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás.

Hacía algún tiempo ya ellos habían entablado una suerte de amistad. Él había vuelto de Boston al terminar la carrera en finanzas, antes de marcharse él le había pedido perdón por su actuar para con ella. Él le escribía con regularidad y ella después de algún tiempo le contestó con cartas breves al principio pero después… le contaba todo de su vida en las cartas que le enviaba.

Cuando él volvió la buscó, no para confesarle su amor, si no para pedirle le aceptara como amigo. Él sabía perfectamente que sería inútil confesar su amor, pues ella lo rechazaría nuevamente, así que aspiró a ser su amigo, un amigo verdadero y confiable.

El joven había conseguido un empleo dentro del consorcio Andrew, pero a insistencia propia recibía un sueldo de acuerdo al trabajo que desempeñaba, no pidió ni aceptó ningún privilegio dentro de la compañía que no fuera producto de su trabajo.

Abandonó la casa paterna llevándose sólo sus maletas, alquiló un cómodo departamento muy cerca donde ella vivía, prácticamente eran vecinos.

Así que no era raro encontrarse por las mañanas cuando salían rumbo al trabajo. Se saludaban y caminaban a su destino. Ella llegaba primero, él la despedía con un movimiento de la mano y se marchaba a la oficina. Después se saludaban y se despedían con un beso que él depositaba en la mano de la chica.

Hablaban de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, pasaban al mercadito que les quedaba de paso e intercambiaban parte de sus compras. Él tenía la capacidad de hacerla reír, era espontáneo y gracioso. Podía entablar con ella una interminable charla llena de momentos agradables que disfrutaban ambos con intensidad.

Se embromaban, ella le golpeaba con suavidad el brazo cuando él la hacía "enojar", él se tocaba el brazo haciendo un fingido gesto de dolor ante el golpe recibido. Después le ofrecía el brazo que ella tomaba gustosa y se dirigían a casa.

Pero cuando visitaban la Mansión Leegan o la Mansión de las Rosas en Lakewood, se trataban con indiferencia, respetando un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos. Ambas familias no entenderían lo que había entre ellos, para ambas familias la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no era lo más correcto y mucho menos tratándose de ese par.

En más de una ocasión habían sido el blanco de discusiones dentro de las familias que los tildaban de "la Huérfana" y el "Bueno para nada"

Cuando de casualidad se encontraban a algún miembro de la familia en Chicago, se apartaban para evitar una escena.

Pero ese día había sido diferente y él lo notó…

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde ella vivía, él le tomó la mano para despedirse como siempre.

-¿No te gustaría pasar a tomar un té? Hace mucho frío y compartiremos –dijo levantando la cajita rosa a la altura de su rostro, sonriéndole al joven con sinceridad-

Él aceptó de buena gana y entró tras de ella en el vestíbulo.

-Mi primo Neal Leegan –Dijo la chica al presentarle al joven al hombre tras el escritorio-

-Mucho gusto Señor Leegan –saludó el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia, claro que lo conocía, en fotografías de las páginas de sociales del diario, que por cierto ya no eran tan frecuentes de ver.-

-Buenas tardes –contestó Neal educadamente.

-Señorita Candy aquí está su correspondencia- El hombre le alargó unos sobres a la chica que ella recibió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Neal caminaba tras de ella, observaba cada movimiento de la rubia al caminar, cada movimiento cadencioso y natural de la joven eran poesía en movimiento para él.

Cuando estaba con ella era como caminar en la arena a la orilla del mar, pisaba sus huellas, siguiéndola y como si las olas lo alcanzaran se fundía en ellas, literalmente se movía el piso bajo sus pies.

Su mundo completo se cimbró después que ella lo despreció frente a toda la sociedad de Chicago, pero cambió para bien. Cada cambio en su vida era un verdadero acto de fe, sin saber qué esperar simplemente movió las piezas del tablero, el resultado no podía ser mejor.

-Pasa –le dijo la rubia al abrir la puerta y entrar antes que él.

El aliento de Candy era de gusto a fresas silvestres, él lo percibía al hablarle de cerca, la calidez que despedía le proporcionaban la energía que necesitaba para seguir adelante, aún en los momentos en que pensaba renunciar y volver a su vida anterior.

No podía regresar, no podía dejarla aunque supiera que ella no sentía nada por él que no fuera un cariño de amistad.

¡Pero qué demonios! Eso no era impedimento para embriagarse con su cercanía, con el sonido de su voz, con sus ocurrencias, sus olvidos, todo lo que la hacía como era. Era como si se adentrara en una red de fino tejido que lo envolvía sin remedio, seguía prendado, irremediablemente, prendado a ella… ella su verdadero amor.

Neal cerró la puerta tras de sí, se despojó del abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero junto al abrigo rojo. Añoró con todo su corazón que esa escena pudiera repetirse todos los días de su vida, llegar juntos, dormir juntos, despertarse juntos.

Recorrió con la mirada el departamento, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que al suyo le hacía mucha falta una "mano femenina" para hacerlo más acogedor. Escuchó el ruido que Candy hacía en la cocina y se dirigió a allá.

Ahí estaba ella buscando en las alacenas la tetera al parecer, él se apresuró a alcanzársela bajándola del estante, parado junto a ella alargó el brazo y sin querer envolvió a la joven con su cuerpo, su aroma y su calor. En silencio le pasó el utensilio a la rubia lentamente, ella estaba totalmente ruborizada por la cercanía de Neal.

Neal tampoco podía moverse, sólo clavó los ambarinos ojos en los verdes irises que lo observaban. Ella no se apartó cuando él se acercó a ella inclinándose para poder susurrarle al oído. La calidez de la mejilla del muchacho llenó los sentidos de la rubia mezclada con el delicioso aroma que él despedía. Candy entre cerró los ojos cuando sintió la calidez del aliento de Neal en su oído.

-¿Por qué no soltaste mi brazo cuando vimos a la Tía abuela?

-No lo sé… simplemente no quería apartarme de ti.

Neal se sintió abrumado ante la respuesta de Candy, sería que por fin ella sentía algo más por él. Neal decidió que era el momento de confesarse ante ella, lo que pasara después sería algo que podría soportar.

Definitivamente no debía, no podía dejar pasar el momento de decírselo, esto tal vez implicaría que su relación de amistad terminaría, a él no le importaba qué pasaría después, estaba dispuesto no se detendría más… ya no…

-¿No te importa lo que podría decir la tía si nos veía juntos? –volvió a preguntar con suavidad al oído de la joven-

-No… no me importa –respondió ella con suavidad-

Neal pudo sentir cómo la atmósfera cambiaba, era como si una burbuja invisible los rodeara por completo, el aire se tornó fragante a su alrededor. El frío que habían sentido antes de llegar se había esfumado.

Neal sentía su corazón latir apresurado dentro de su pecho, se sintió nervioso tanto como no había estado hace mucho tiempo.

Podía escuchar su respiración como un murmullo que llenaba sus oídos, el sonido del amor se había materializado para él en la rítmica respiración de la rubia que estaba junto a él. Pudo ver en el rápido subir y bajar del pecho de la joven que él también la afectaba de esa manera.

Levantó lentamente la mano para tratar de tocar la mejilla de Candy, a medio trayecto cerró el puño deteniéndose, un dejo de inseguridad se apoderó de él pero ya lo había decidido, así que reanudó el movimiento de su mano hasta tocar con suavidad la mejilla de la chica con un dedo, rozando levemente la piel deliciosamente ruborizada. Ella dio un leve respingo al contacto de los suaves dedos en su piel, cerró los ojos por completo para poder disfrutar a plenitud de la sensación que Neal despertaba en ella al tocarla.

Neal sintió elevarse entre nubes cuando ella no rechazó su contacto, se atrevió a poner la mano entera en el rostro de la joven hundiendo los dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio que le llamaba constantemente. Con el pulgar acariciaba la mejilla rosando levemente la comisura de los rojos labios de la chica que suspiraba junto a él.

Neal puso la otra mano en la cintura de la rubia dando un suspiro al contacto con la brevedad del talle.

El moreno sintió elevarse en alas invisibles del ángel junto a él, su cuerpo entero era tan ligero que parecía hecho de luz, una luz brillante y cálida que le llenaba por completo. Su corazón le hablaba con voz fuerte y poderosa, decidió dejarse llevar… dejarse ir por sus sentimientos, saltaría con los brazos abiertos para alcanzar el sol con las puntas de los dedos, el sol que parecía vivir en la tierra cuando iluminaba la rubia y ensortijada cabellera de su amor.

Poco a poco fue alejandose del oído de la joven, acercando su rostro al de ella, miro con detenimiento cómo permanecía ella con los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos entre abiertos, húmedos, palpitantes ante su cercanía.

Humedeció su boca y se prendó de esos labios que se le ofrecían sin restricción. Neal dejaba fugaces besos con acento húmedo en la femenina boca, Candy le correspondía sin duda. La joven levantó los brazos para rodear el cuello del muchacho hundiendo sus delgados dedos en la sedosa cabellera castaña.

Los sentimientos a flor de piel alimentaban sus ansias de estar tan cerca en un intercambio de amor a flor de labios y suspiros.

-Candy… te…te amo… -le decía entre suspiros-

-Neal… yo… yo…

Neal dejó reticente la boca de la rubia ante su duda, la miró a los ojos dando un último y fugaz beso.

-Candy ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-Neal… yo… es muy difícil para mi la situación en la que estamos, escondiéndonos de la familia, cuidándonos de no ser vistos juntos, es algo verdaderamente desgastante saber cómo te tratan por mi causa. Además a tu familia tampoco le haría mucha gracia lo nuestro.

Neal cerró los labios de Candy con el dedo y acercó su frente hasta tocar la de ella. Así tan cerca le preguntó

-No Candy… no me has respondido ¿Qué sientes por mi?

¿Qué sentía por él? A caso no era obvio lo que él despertaba en ella cuando estaba cerca, cuando le veía por las mañanas, cuando caminaban por la calle, cuando el viento desordenaba el castaño cabello. Cuando la miraba así, con los ojos ambarinos tan pendientes de cada gesto.

No era vergüenza, no era temor, no era antipatía y por supuesto no era cariño fraternal y mucho menos… amistad.

Él era el gozo por levantarse cada mañana, arreglarse con esmero para ir a su encuentro y caminar juntos al trabajo, era él el calor del verano y el frío del invierno que cambian todo a su alrededor.

¿Qué pasaría si no se lo decía? ¿Se marcharía? Dejándola nuevamente sola suspirando por las noches al no poder tenerlo cerca. Sería capaz de no decirle… sería capaz de mentirse a si misma… de no reconocer lo que sentía.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y convicción, repasó cada facción del rostro varonil que tenía al frente, contó cada pestaña que enmarcaba los ojos que la observaban suplicantes, reconoció al hombre frente a ella, él era un Andrew y como tal era atractivo sin duda.

¿Qué sentía por él? La respuesta era simple y llana, pero tan difícil de describir con palabras, parecía que la lengua humana no podía describir lo que se siente en el corazón cuando… amas.

-Yo… te amo… te amo Neal-

Neal atrajo a Candy a su cuerpo y le abrazó con fervor, Neal sonreía, sonreía abiertamente de alegría inmensa que llenaba su corazón hasta salir por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

No… ahora no podría separase de ella jamás, no ahora que sus oídos estaban llenos del cristalino sonido de la voz amada, con la certeza de sentirse correspondido, con el pecho rebosante de amor.

Una tormenta llegaría a la familia si se enteraban, su madre y su hermana la aceptarían más por ambición que por amor a él. Ella sería por siempre el blanco de sus ácidos comentarios, de sus ideas retrógradas de la "buena cuna". Él sabía que al final le presionarían para usarla y así allegarse a una parte de la fortuna Andrew.

El tío no acabaría por aceptarle, lo haría porque Ella se lo pediría y nada más. Soportaría los comentarios a sus espaldas, soportaría el acoso de la prensa, sacando los archivos del fallido compromiso en el cuál él había sido la comidilla de la sociedad de Chicago.

¿La expondría a todo ello, amándola tanto?

Se separó un poco de la chica que estaba entre sus brazos y sentenció firmemente.

-Candy… si me amas… ¡Vámonos!

La joven lo miró a los ojos sorprendida ante la propuesta de Neal.

-¿Irnos? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Nunca he dicho nada tan importante como esto en mi vida Candy ¡Vámonos! No tenemos porqué fingir que no sentimos nada, no tenemos que ocultarnos o soltarnos cuando vamos por las calles para evitar una escena.

-Mírame Candy… por primera vez en mi vida soy completamente feliz, feliz porque tú me correspondes. ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito! Sólo tu amor…

-Pero… y tu trabajo, si dejas la compañía no podrás aspirar a un puesto importante.

-Pero… ¿Acaso crees que me importa? Mirame de nuevo, ya he renunciado a todo ello, vivo en un modesto departamento, no tengo auto, vivo con mi salario, no tengo membrecía en el club de industriales, no voy a eventos sociales, hago cuentas para llegar al fin de mes y nunca… Candy nunca había sido tan feliz.

Candy sonreía al escucharle, él hablaba sin parar, hasta que ella cerró sus labios con nuevo y fugaz beso.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Neal se quedó mudo, mirándola fijamente desde su altura, la abrazo nuevamente.

-Mañana mismo, no temas tampoco nos iremos a sufrir, ya he cumplido 21 años y puedo disponer de la herencia del abuelo Leegan, la parte que me ha dejado, antes pensaba que era una miseria, pero ahora… sé que es mucho.

Nos servirá para empezar de nuevo, y tú podrás buscar empleo en otro hospital, eres una profesional de lo mejor así que no te costará trabajo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó al cuello de Neal, estrechándolo muy fuerte, ahora que había encontrado nuevamente el amor no lo dejaría ir, no renunciaría a él no… se lanzaría en una acto de fe para ser feliz por fin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

En la estación del tren una pareja se abrazaba con fervor, hablando muy bajito, sonriendo e intercambiando miradas de amor. Se sentían ligeros, enamorados.

Enfrentarían el futuro con ilusión del amor correspondido, ese que te eleva por encima de los demás, que te hace despertar por las mañanas entre nubes ligeras que te envuelven con un dejo de esperanza para vivir.

El boletero urgió a los pasajeros a subir, se tomaron de la mano para subir y buscar su felicidad.

Neal buscó la verde mirada que le correspondió con un firme asentimiento de cabeza, con el corazón rebosante él le dijo dando el primer paso rumbo al tren.

-Vámonos amor… vámonos

De mi escriorio

Una breve historia para mi muso, gracias por leer todo comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
